The Ones Who Won't Concede
by jenniferchristine
Summary: OK, It's my first fanfic, so please R&R and tell me what you think... If indeed you are one among few that use that part of your anatomy the brain.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything connected with him except 2 movies and some episodes on DVD! The second movie is my favorite. It's so romantic!

I also am not nearly so vain as my name makes me out to be. I'm a trumpet after all (for those of you in band, you'll understand…)! It was on the spur of the moment and I had had a wonderful day. Two very good guy friends of mine (yes, I have friends!) had called me crazy and beautiful in the same day! (SMILES for everyone!) Also, please excuse spelling. It's not the greatest…

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered excitedly. "Want to go bowling?" This she whispered because Shippou was already fast asleep, poor little tyke. "What is that?" he asked as a reply. "It's fun is what it is! It's like a sport only you don't have to play with anyone you don't want too!" 'Unless you're on a league' she added thoughtfully in her mind. Grunt "The Shikon shards are more important. That's all I care about." Note to audience: we all know this is false! He does care about other things cough He caresabout Kag cough ome……… "That's all we do anymore Inuyasha!" she reminds him with her whispering that he is also supposed to whisper… if he ever gets the hint. "It's always shard this and shard that. Why don't we do something fun for once?" Although fighting things that are _not bugs_ is rather interesting…' "What are you staring at Inuyasha? Is there something in my hair? It always gets so dirty over here. Inuyasha, speak to me? What's going on?" Inuyasha had slowly been reaching for Tessaiga as Kagome was jabbering on about 'blotching' or some other nonsense from her time. Silly humans. He smelled something familiar… Dam nit! he said (from his sad affliction of turrets, poor guy. He can't help it! Who would want him too?) It was his one-armed puppet of a brother's smell that reeked up to his nostril's senses… (Fluffy-chan!)

END OF CHAPTER ONE! My muse is gone to sleep and so must I. Stupid MEAPS are tomorrow, but I should be able to write on Wednesday after school, after I do my running of course. That always gets me thinking! I don't know if this is any good, so write to me! My e-mail is if you feel like it. I don't care which one you go to so long as you read and write to me about what you think! Thanks a bunch and God Bless! (Sorry if that's offensive to anyone…) Bye-Bye------

Crazybeautifulgirl

Sorry about the short chapter. Will try to make it longer next time!

The part where Inuyasha mispronounces Bowling (after all, he's never heard the word before; wouldn't you say it wrong too?) is supposed to be there. I did it on purpose.


	2. Life is really dramatic

Yay! I was able to update today (Tuesday) because my English teacher is a saint. That baka (stupid) English research paper isn't due till next week now. She said nobody in the class knew how to use commas in their rough drafts (Ha! I didn't do one!), and that she wants to work on it before we do a really big assignment. So, I'm here whether you want me to be or not! Ha! Bet you I can get you pissed off if I just write an author's note right now… But I'm nice so I'll write you a new chapter! All must bow down to me and say 'hail jenny!', kind of like the monks do in Monty Python (Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Python). A lot of my friends and me are going to do a movie of Monty Python and I want to be the Witch, who I absolutely would almost be good at if I had an aura of evilness instead of an aura of 'I love God'-ness. My friends say I'm destined to be a nun when I grow up, but I don't want to be one. That would totally suck (if you're thinking about what I am). Uh Oh! Mind in the gutter again! Oops!

**Review of chapter 2:** (What would we ever do w/o reviews? O.M.G., They're like, vital to life!)

"INU-YASHA!' screamed Kagome. _Help me!_ She had been valiantly struggling against 

Kouga all the while. It was a wonder she had held up for so long. 

'That's right, my love, the hunt will be better of you struggle all the way 

through to the end."

Chapter 3 

_Oh my Gosh! I'm going to die! I can't die! I haven't even gotten into high school!_

What about the Shikon No Tama and Inuyasha? And Shippou will die from severe blows

to the skull if I don't keep Inuyasha from whacking him!

Suddenly, Kagome got mad and totally pissed.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TO THE END'? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO TH…"**,

suddenly Kagome's words were cut short because Kouga had roughly shut her up by

kissing her disgustingly, harshly and cruelly on the lips. After about 5 seconds, which felt

like hours of hell to Kagome, Kouga stopped the kiss abruptly with a look of shocked

horror, pain and disbelief on his face. He had Tessaiga slicing through his chest. The wound

was gushing blood and the sticky red substance was pooling on the ground as well as

getting on Kagome's school clothes. "Inuyasha!" she whispered hoarsely… trying not to

faint. It didn't work, and she ended up stumbling into Inuyasha's arms that held her tight

and close to his, wonderfully still beating, heart. He was angry with himself for not having

gotten there sooner to stop Kouga from even touching her. He hated the thought of anyone

doing that to her. Suddenly, he could smell her salty tears and hear her poodle-like

hiccups popping out of her mouth from trying to stifle her sobs.

**A/N: My family/friends alwasy tease me about how funny I sound when I hiccup or sneeze so I decided to put that in here...**

Kouga was on the dampened straggly grass turf a little ways away slowly letting out his

last gust of breath. "You haven't… gotten…away with…. this..." He pushed the

words out of his bloody mouth. "My pack … will come… after, you…." With that last

epitaph of gloom and doom, he passed on into the realm of the dead and dead alike.

Inuyasha was still hugging Kagome to his chest, away from the viewpoint of the dead body of Kouga. He didn't want her to go through any more pain than she was already feeling. Suddenly, he sniffed the air. Something was missing from the usual scent of the area… What was it? Hmmm… He'd figure it out later when everything was more normal. His runt of a sibling had disappeared so suddenly and mysteriously, so he had been able to get to Kagome. She was now stirring in his arms and started to gulp and sniff down the tears and screams that wanted to come tearing out of her throat.

"Where is Shippou?" she asked hoarsely. "Huh?" asked Inuyasha. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying because he couldn't get the warmth of her body, and the smell of her scent of lavender and jasmine off of his mind and, well, um, some other unmentionable part of his anatomy.

"I asked where Shippou was," she answered. "Where is he? He wouldn't have run off… well, maybe he would've if he had been in danger…

As she was pondering the all important question of the whereabouts of Shippou, Inuyasha had his mind, and something else, on other matters. _Sons of Bastards!_ He thought to his mind._ Since when have I become a pervert? Not since, well, Kikyo, but she was always the one who had started something, and Kagome had only hugged him. But it is a tight hug though,_ he excused himself.

"Inuyasha, where's Shippou?" she squeaked again from her still raspy throat._ Don't know, don't care_ was what was crossing Inuyasha's mind at the moment, but he didn't want to 'sit' again (hah!). He was about to reply his usual 'feh' or 'keh' when he saw Shippou's top-spinner's spread along a couple of stumps from trees that had been slashed during the fight. _Damn,_ he thought,_ I bet Sessho-maru took him!_

O.K., so I'm evil, and I'm going to end the chapter here because it's 11:23 and I'm super tired. G'night! Plus I kinda didn't do my math (yeah, you guessed it, I'm a procrastinator, and I hate math with a **passion**). Farewell and review my beautiful readers! For you are all beautiful in my eyeballs that are rather blind which is why I wear contacts. Hey, scenario for you… If there was a girl at your school who everybody hated, and they made fun of her all the time, would you stick up for her if you saw it happen? Well, today, this stupid guy who's in my 10th grade class smacks her butt in the hallway after schools over, and I KNOW it's not because he likes her. Would you help her out? Send word please! Thanks… Love you all lots and bunches!


End file.
